


she’s a silver linin’, climbin’ on my desire

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, fat reader, let Regis be a couch potato with a soft woman 2021, plus size reader, soft regis lucis caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The king comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	she’s a silver linin’, climbin’ on my desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way
> 
> ————  
> My first reader/Regis work, so please be kind! 
> 
> Fic title from Arctic Monkeys’ R U Mine

The _second_ that Regis Lucis Caelum breezes through the door of his private Citadel suite, you’re on him in an instant; long, fur-lined sheer gown billowing out behind you as you scurry from the large living room to the foyer, bare feet slapping polished wood with eager steps. You’re wrapped in black silk lounge pants underneath the robe that’s purely for show, lacy black bralette barely keeping your chest confined. 

But that’s how the king likes you; and you wear whatever dainty fabrics he decides to throw your way—or tear off of you. 

“Regis,” you breathe, reverent— _always_ reverent, parallel to worship, so in _awe_ of the sheer power and majesty of the Lucian ruler. Premature aging or no, Regis has always been a handsome man. He’s powerful, with piercing eyes that are simultaneously kind and fierce; and the accumulation of thousands of years of magic pulses through his veins, very nearly bleeding out of him. 

You’ve seen him demonstrate the Armiger and command lightning in the Citadel training grounds with Clarus and Drautos, instructing the Kingsglaive; it’d been nearly enough to make you come on the spot. After the training, you’d pulled your king into the nearest deserted board room and sunk to your knees, paying tribute to his majesty the only way you knew how. 

Tonight, though, Regis doesn’t need to command ethereal swords for you to wrap his slender body in a tight hug. His cane clatters to the floor as he embraces you back, thick silver beard tickling your sensitive neck, making you shiver, lighting your nerves on fire from the inside out. 

“Good evening, _________,” Regis murmurs into your neck, hot breath tickling your exposed skin. You can smell the wine he’d had at dinner, the hours-old cologne that’s clinging to his royal raiment like a wet blanket. 

“Your Majesty,” you sigh, utterly melting in his arms. 

What a dream. What a _privilege_ , an honor, an absolute unbridled _pleasure_ it is for a humble citizen such as yourself to share your king’s bed. Regis is your singular joy in all of the world, and no one is more beautiful or precious than the King of Lucis. 

Regis laughs, pressing his lips to your neck as he squeezes your soft, plush body, groping it with those strong slender hands. You feel the cool metal of the Ring of the Lucii through your thin clothes and air catches in your throat. 

“No titles, my sweet, please. I’m done ruling for the day.”

“Sorry,” you say, petting the back of Regis’ silky gray hair. 

Who would’ve ever thought that your attraction to silver foxes would land you in bed with the king himself? 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, Regis.”

Regis hums as he pulls away from you, kind eyes crinkling at the corners, lips curling into a smile. “So eager this evening,” he says, cupping your round face in his hand and kissing you softly. 

“You do this to me,” you whine as he pulls away, palms coming to rest on his chest, over all of his medals, cape clasps, buttons, the sash across the top of his jet-black suit. 

Regis grasps your chubby hands in his own and squeezes. “I’m not too old just yet, my sweet. For a moment, I’d like to relax with you, before bed.”

You nod. _Anything_ for him. “Whatever you need.” 

Regis grins. “Over dinner, Noctis was telling me of a particularly enticing action movie. Perhaps we could dig into the junk food that Clarus doesn’t know exists, and settle on the couch for a bit?”

You giggle and nod. As much as you want to ride your king into the sunset, seeing him stripped down in old sweatpants and a stained t-shirt with a bag of chips is equally as enticing. “That sounds perfect.” 

Regis allows you to lead him to your combined walk-in closet, which is as big as the apartment you’d grown up in. You both change into worn cotton pajamas and make your way to the living room suite. Regis flicks on the giant flat-screen tv; the streaming app is still open from where you binge-watched Sailor Moon for most of the day while the king had been in council meetings. 

Plopping on the couch next to Regis with bottles of water and several bags of greasy chips, you snuggle into your king’s side as Regis hits play on the movie. 

And later, Regis makes good on his promise and demonstrates that raw power in the dead of night, channeling the magic of old kings in the form of pure, unrestrained _stamina_. You cry out his name as he grinds into you, chasing pleasure in your curvy, plush body. 

_Always_ , and _only_ , for him. Pure submission to the King of Lucis, now—and for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be pure smut but the pull of relaxing fluff was just too good. Lemme know in the comments if y’all want a strict PWP follow-up to this lmao


End file.
